


And time's forever frozen still

by SkyRose



Series: Drarropoly [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bowtruckles - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Get Together, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Photographs, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Prompt: Harry finds a photo of his parents together at a beautiful, scenic location. He wants to recreate the photo. One problem: he doesn't have a significant other.





	And time's forever frozen still

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something fluffy! Enjoy :)

Harry had the picture hanging in his office. Molly Weasley had given him a chest full of pictures and knickknacks she’d found and had been saving to give him. Harry didn’t know why Molly had it, but he was grateful. 

He found this particular picture in the back of a scrapbook labelled  _ “Honeymoon” _ . It was of his father and mother, laughing and smiling at each other, not paying much attention to the photographer. Behind the pair was a magnificent scene of green mountains and water. There was a Bowtruckle climbing around Lily’s shoulder. The scenery and native magical creature made it easy for Harry to find where they’d been: a wizarding tourist area in Norway. 

Harry wanted to go. He wanted a photo just like this. It seemed beautiful and peaceful. Harry was buried in his Auror work. He needed a little summer getaway. 

One problem, he didn’t want to go alone but he didn’t have anyone to bring. 

“Maybe next summer,” Harry sighed to himself as he stared at the photograph. James was kissing Lily’s cheek when he did.

\---

“This is the third time you’ve been here this week,” Draco said to Harry as he looked out the burn on his left arm.

“And you’ve been wonderfully helpful each time,” Harry said through gritted teeth as Draco applied a salve to the burn.

Draco was a trained healer who worked for the Ministry. He treated simple colds as well as the more serious injuries of Aurors and other more dangerous occupations. Harry saw him more than he maybe would like. Not that he disliked Draco, at least not anymore, just that he didn’t like the constant injuries. He actually quite liked Draco. He was a talented healer and, with all the time they spent together, had become a friend.

He also looked quite handsome in his healer robes…

Harry was struck with an idea.

“Draco?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Harry?”

“Have you ever been to Norway?”

“Once when I was younger, but it was during winter. I can’t say I enjoyed it. I’ve always wanted to go when it’s warmer,” Draco answered.

Harry smiled up to Draco. “I’ve been thinking about going this summer, care to join?”

\---

Weeks later, the pair found themselves sitting on a rock, overlooking the grand fjords of Norway. They were at a small beautiful spot hidden from Muggles. It was as peaceful as it looked in the photo.

“There’s a reason I wanted to come here,” Harry said to Draco as he watched a Bowtruckle climb on top of a stone.

“I assumed. You’re not the type to take many vacations,” Draco responded.

Harry pulled out the photograph from his jean pocket and handed it to Draco. 

“They look very happy,” Draco acknowledged as he stared down at James and Lily. “And this place is very beautiful but I’m still a little confused.”

Harry rummaged through his bag and pulled out the magical camera he’d bought for the occasion. “I wanted to recreate the picture.”

“With me?” Draco asked with a shy smile.

Harry shrugged. “You’ve done a lot for me this past year. I’d be dead without your expertise.”

Draco handed the photo back to Harry before smirking. “Is this a week-long first date?”

Harry laughed, relieved at the joke. “I guess.”

“I’m honored, Harry Potter,” Draco replied. “Now, how about that picture?”

It turned out perfect. Harry had his arm wrapped around Draco as a Bowtruckle sat upon his head. They were beaming at each other with bright eyes. The deep blue water shimmered and the cliffs stood proudly behind them. 

When they returned to the UK, they returned hand-in-hand and Harry had a new picture for his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Or hop on over to [my tumblr,](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) I'll be posting my drarropoly works there too!


End file.
